1 de Agosto
by Chemkim
Summary: Es un pequeño drabble por el cumple de Suiza, creo que no hay m,as que decir XD  ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Vash!


_Este es un pequeño drabble por el cumple de Vash, a decir verdad estaba planeando algo más alegre pero debido a que dentro de una semana se reanudan las clases y que no me tocó un buen horario pues me salió esto, quizás para la próxima lo haga, espero sea de su agrado._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya-sama yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras_

**1 de Agosto**

Era 1 de agosto y como cada año, el júbilo inundaba las calles; niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres vestían con orgullo sus ropas tradicionales, en tanto que las calles lucían vestimentas rojas y blancas. La música y los espectáculos, en fin alegría por doquiera que uno volteara. Ya estaba atardeciendo mas no asi la celebración menguaba, curiosamente había una sola silueta que en vez de hallarse igual de animoso caminaba seriamente entre la muchedumbre.

Pero por más que el muchacho anduviera, el sonido de las risas alcanzaba sus oídos haciendo sus pasos más presurosos, ni siquiera cuando se adentró a su casa que se libró de aquello. En ella misma se podía ver gente yendo de un lado para el otro preparando todo para la celebración que se iba llevar a cabo. Sin prestarles mucha atención se subió a su habitación, lentamente se despojo de su chaqueta y demás indumentaria, colocándose aquella que primorosamente había arreglado su linda hermanita para la ocasión.

A Vash no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, es cierto, pero esta era especial, llena de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado ese día podía ver a su gente en paz y feliz por ello le alegraba bastante, aunque pocas veces lo demostrara. Había veces que en ese día gustaba caminar entre las calles, no como nación solo como Vash y unirse a ellos. Por el otro, al final no podía evitar recordar la razón de la festividad en algún momento y era cuando se sentía aislado y todo aquello que le gustaba pronto comenzaba a fastidiarlo, marchándose, rehuyendo de sus pensamientos. Y es que no era una fiesta común y corriente, era el Schweizer Bundesfeiertag, en otras palabras su cumpleaños.

Era su cumpleaños, sí, pero a diferencia de los humanos, los cumpleaños de las naciones no eran algo que les viniera dado de nacimiento, era algo que era decidido en algún momento por su población, siempre escogiendo fechas significativas, algo para enaltecer el ánimo de la gente, algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso. Más a veces las fechas escogidas no eran las mejores para las representaciones mismas de los países, ya que los recuerdos que estas acarreaban a veces no eran de los más gratos.

Y el suyo no es que fuera algo malo en sí, de hecho era afortunado ya que el suyo era de los pocos que no estaba marcado por el estigma de una dolorosa guerra pero no por ello estaba desligado de tristes memorias. De hecho no era la fecha en sí, ya que ni el mismo se acordaba con exactitud de ello, sino el evento que se conmemoraba, la firma del pacto* que daría origen a lo que era ahora y que de paso marco el fin de aquella relación con aquel que siempre consideraría su primer amigo. Ese lazo que a pesar de lo que dijera siempre echaba de menos.

Soltó un suspiro y salió al balcón, terminándose de arreglar el pulcro traje. El oscuro manto de la noche parecía rasgado por la cantidad de fuegos artificiales que en estos momentos opacaban en gran medida el fulgor natural de las estrellas y del astro lunar. Asi mismo las montañas a su alrededor eran adornadas por las resplandecientes llamaradas de las grandes hogueras hechas para la ocasión.

-Es hermoso, hermano- dijo una suave voz a su lado

El rubio que no se había percatado de su presencia se giro hacia ella, viendo con ternura como la chica disfrutaba del espectáculo produciéndole aquella calidez en su interior y una pequeña sonrisa. Mas una vez más su mente cambio los rubios cabellos por unos castaños y los grandes ojos verdes por unos violetas, borrando el leve gesto en un santiamén.

La dulce rubia en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en la mente del otro, no dudo en abrazar al mayor. El suizo no tardó en corresponderle de la misma forma quedando ambos hermanos unidos, siendo exactamente lo que el rubio necesitaba en esos instantes.

-Será mejor que bajemos, todos te están esperando- dijo separándose al fin, la ojiverde dándole una cálida sonrisa.

No todos, pensó fugazmente para sí el rubio.

-Hmm bien, vamos pues- respondió siguiéndola, dedicándole un último pensamiento a aquella persona tan especial, que nunca recuperaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En algún lugar de Viena, entre los ecos perdidos de una vieja melodía y la única compañía de una botella recién abierta, un joven castaño alzaba su copa, brindando melancólicamente por un aniversario más de quien fuera su mejor amigo. Brindando por un año más lejos de él.

_*Bueno una pequeña aclaración histórica, la fiesta nacional suiza (__Schweizer Bundesfeiertag__), se festeja el 1 de agosto ya que conmemora la firma del pacto federal de 1291 o también conocida como la alianza eterna, que firmaron los pueblos de __Uri__, __Schwyz__ y __Unterwalden__ (que futuramente daría origen al estado suizo actual). Dicho pacto se hizo para que los tres pueblos se brindaran ayuda mutua contra posibles ataques especialmente de los Habsburgo._


End file.
